1. Field of the Invention
The present application relates to the field of electronics, and more particularly, to methods of forming electronic component packages and related structures.
2. Description of the Related Art
An electronic component package is mounted to a printed circuit board, sometimes called a printed circuit motherboard. One end of a flexible circuit connector is also mounted to the printed circuit board. The other end of the flexible circuit connector is mounted to a second electronic component structure. In this manner, the flexible circuit connector is used to electrically interconnect the printed circuit board and the electronic component package mounted thereto to the second electronic component structure.
There are many different types of flexible circuit connectors. Typically, a flexible circuit connector includes an electrically conductive circuit on a flexible dielectric substrate, for example, on a polyimide film. The flexible circuit connector is flexible and durable allowing a flexible and robust interconnection between the printed circuit board and the second electronic component structure.